This invention relates to the field of boat bimini tops, and more particularly to an adjustable mounting bracket for mounting an awning, or bimini, on a boat. The popularity of boating has resulted in a proliferation of sizes and styles of boats, with a consequent need for mounting options for bimini tops. Seating and control console arrangements differ greatly, and the bimini must be positioned to shield the boat occupants from sun and rain. When it is not needed, the bimini is folded for storage. This usually involves supporting the folded bimini at an angle over the seats by erecting support posts. The propped-up bimini then becomes an obstruction to view, drips water after a rain, interferes with the casting of a fishing line, and can even fall down and injure someone. In order to stow the folded bimini behind the aftermost seats, the whole bimini assembly must be able to slide aft. Heretofore, this required a pair of tracks; one mounted on each side of the boat, and related special hardware. This hardware is an expensive option, and is seldom installed. Adjusting the mounting position of struts and tie-down straps meant loosening the mounting brackets with a screwdriver and wrench, sliding the bracket on the square tubing frame or handrail, and then re-tightening the brackets. This process is so time-consuming and troublesome, that these brackets are adjusted once, and not touched again. Thus, if the boat is moored or anchored, and the hot sun is uncomfortable, there is no easy way to reposition the bimini for shelter, then later restore it's position for operating the boat.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a bimini bracket that can be quickly and easily loosened, slidingly adjusted along a strut or handrail, and then quickly and securely tightened.
There is a further need to provide a bimini bracket of the type described and that will allow the entire bimini assembly to be moved forward or aft for repositioning or storage.
There is a yet further need to provide a bimini bracket of the type described and that will allow the entire bimini assembly to be rotated for optimal sheltering position.
There is a still further need to provide a bimini bracket of the type described and that is simple to operate and rugged for long service life.
There is another need to provide a bimini bracket of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.